


glass heart

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Triss is so gay for Yennefer, We call that ~projection~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Yennefer never wears colors.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #013





	glass heart

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up y’all I wrote this in an hour. Cheers.

Yennefer never wears any colors.

Triss isn’t criticizing her lover by any means- it’s just an observation, borne of the many years she’s loved Yennefer and the many more years she’s known her. Though Aretuza cloaks its students in dresses of deep blue, Yennefer had shed that as soon as she’d stepped out under its wings and grabbed her future for herself, all while dressed in onyx and stars.

Triss remembers Yennefer’s Ascension ball. As a junior, she was not allowed to attend the ball, but curiosity combined with the tiny, starstruck crush she’d had on her tutor back then had led her to swallow her nerves and sneak out to the ballroom. She’d hid behind the rafters in the ceiling, twisting and turning her neck until it ached, but still there was no sign of Yennefer.

Until she walked in, cloaked in a deep, velvety black, eyes smudged with what Triss later learned was not only kohl, but the ashes of the girl Yennefer had used to be. She may have looked like a raven, but she carried all the poise of a newly-born phoenix. And that was when Triss’ crush tipped over into the start of love, and her fate was sealed.

The point is, she’s never seen Yennefer since then in anything but black, more black, an occasional gray, and perhaps white. Her lover revels in the monochrome of the world, making the purple of her eyes pop just that much more. Even her jewelry tends to stick to more sober colors! All in all, Yennefer rejects colors with a quiet sort of passion, and Triss knows that like she knows the back of her hand.

Which is why she should not be buying the pendant in front of her, at least, not for Yennefer.

It’s a starburst made of colored glass, in rich ocean blues and pale sunlight yellows and deep madder reds and- Melitele’s sake, is that _purple?_ There’s even a black segment on it, which is why Triss buys it for Yennefer- she herself refuses to wear black if she’s not in mourning, since it doesn’t do her complexion much good and makes her look too grim. It has black, and she bought it, so it’s going to Yennefer!

...if Triss can bring up the courage to gift it to her, that is.

It’s a good thing their anniversary passed a few days back- it means that Yennefer won’t be expecting anything else for some time, so it will be a real surprise when Triss shows up with the pendant for her.

Tragically, this also means that there is nothing and no one holding Triss accountable- she might end up fretting so much she’d have to give this to her lover on their _next_ anniversary, and that just won’t do.

_Unless…_

She reaches into one of the many pockets in her dress and tugs out her xenovovox. There’s only one person it’s spelled to contact, and they’d be meeting with her in the next month or so. If there’s anyone who can hold her accountable, it’s her.

With a deep breath, she activates the xenovovox and calls its recipient. The connection opens.

“Aunt Triss? Is that you?”

She smiles. “Hello Ciri.”

——

Ciri’s promises to hold Triss to her own promise- in fact, she even claims she’ll meet up with them earlier.

“I’m with Dad and Jaskier right now,” she says. “They’re thinking of going up to Toussaint and uh. I’m kind of banned from there.”

“Oh dear!” Triss says, biting back a shocked laugh. “Why?”

“...I’ll tell you the full story when I meet up with you and Mum. Which,” she says, “will be soon! Very soon! So you should probably give Mum the pendant before then!”

Somehow, the excitement in Ciri’s voice washes away quite a bit of Triss’ nerves, enough that she finds herself saying, “I will. In fact, I’ll do it tonight!”

Ciri whoops over the connection. “I knew you could do it!” she says.

“I haven’t done it yet!” Triss protests, laughing. Gods, sometimes she forgets how lovely Ciri is- the girl is so vibrant that her very moods are infectious to all.

“But you wi~ll,” she singsongs, sounding remarkably like Jaskier. Privately, Triss wonders what other traits she’s picked up from Geralt and his bard recently- given the two’s track record, it’s probably best for her health not to speculate.

“Well, it was good talking to you Aunt Triss,” Ciri says. Triss hears some shuffling and muffled words over the connection- she must be talking with Geralt or Jaskier now. “I have to go though, since Dad and I have a contract. I’ll see you soon though, and I better see Mum with the pendant you bought her!”

Triss smiles. “Take care, Ciri.”

Blessings given and accountability found, Triss heads back to the house that the two of them are using right now as a base. They both travel a lot more than they used to due to Nilfgaard, but the empire has broken up into smaller fragments now, so now they must only be careful of not lingering where the shadows of the empire grow too long. This town they’re staying in now is the perfect place- they’ve enough clients to get by without dealing with the bustle of overcrowded cities. 

The cottage they both live in is even more perfect, at least to Triss. It has more than enough space for all the plants she’s always wanted to grow herself as well as more than enough room for any and all of Yennefer’s experiments. Currently, her love is trying to harness fire and lightning together- it’s led to some rather large bonfires of late, so it’s a good thing they live on the outskirts of town.

Triss walks in and removes her cloak. “Yenna?” she calls. “Yenna, are you home?”

“Here,” comes the reply. Triss peeks into the room to see Yennefer standing in the kitchen. Upon closer look, she seems to be setting out spices.

“Are you making dinner tonight?” Triss asks, thoroughly confused. Yennefer is good at cooking- in Triss’ opinion, she could have been a royal cook had she so wanted- but she usually doesn’t cook.

Yennefer- Yennefer _blushes._

“Didn’t get to cook for you on our anniversary,” she says evenly, though she doesn’t look Triss in the eye. “I- I know you like it when I cook. So. This is a make up dinner, of sorts.”

Melitele save her, will this woman, this lovely, _lovely_ woman, _never_ stop surprising her?

Without a thought, Triss strides across the room and pulls Yennefer into a hug. “You know you don’t have to make up anything to me, right? I love you as you are.”

She feels Yennefer huff, laughing. “I know,” she says. “Still, I... I want to give you things. Good things- things you deserve.”

Triss thinks of the pendant in her pocket and pulls Yennefer closer, smiling. “I know what you mean,” she says, before pulling her love into a kiss.

They get to dinner. Eventually, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of time, but there will be a scene where Triss gives Yennefer the pendant I promise.


End file.
